


La primera cita más larga de la historia

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - ¡No estoy enfadado!- Ah, vale, perdona. Entre los gruñidos, los monosílabos, las miradas asesinas, la tensión corporal y el lanzamiento de objetos al suelo... Debo haber malinterpretado algo.





	La primera cita más larga de la historia

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock pertenece a Doyle y los personajes están basados en la obra de Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our división: un fic que incluya la palabra Copa

\- No estoy enfadado!  
\- Ah, vale, perdona. Entre los gruñidos, los monosílabos, las miradas asesinas, la tensión corporal y el lanzamiento de objetos al suelo... Debo haber malinterpretado algo.  
Greg suspiró, exasperado, mientras Mycroft recogía la chaqueta de dónde la había lanzado.. Realmente no tenía derecho a estar molesto, pero no podía evitarlo. Bebió un sorbo de su copa y respiró profundamente.  
\- Lo siento, Mycroft, no ha sido un buen día.  
En realidad su día había sido excelente, ya que lo había pasado pensando en que esa noche se reuniría, como todas las semanas los viernes por la noche desde hacía ya varios años, con Mycroft. Disfrutaba cada minuto de conversación con él, y cada segundo de cómodos silencios compartidos. Habia una complicidad entre ambos que creaba un ambiente relajado y casi mágico, algo en el aire que le hacía olvidar el reloj y qué existía un mundo más allá de esa habitación. Lo que empezó siendo una relación de camaderia pronto los había llevado a una sólida amistad, nadie conocía mejor al mayor de los hermanos Holmes que Greg, nadie lo había visto reír y relajarse como él, y nadie más que él había sido testigo de como la armadura del hombre se resquebrajaba en sus peores momentos.  
También Mycroft había estado allí siempre para él. Sin imponerse nunca, pero pareciendo adivinar cuando el detective lo necesitaba. Sólo una presencia tranquilizadora y reconfortante, sin palabras vacías o miradas de lastima. A veces sólo escuchándolo en silencio, a veces consolandolo a su manera, con comentarios agudos que le hacían reír a pesar de todo, a veces sentándose los dos, sin hablar, frente a la chimenea, con una copa en la mano hasta que se sentía en paz.  
Si, Mycroft siempre había estado allí para él, compartían un sarcástico sentido del humor y un dominio de la lógica que les hacía adivinar lo que estaba pensando él otro sin necesidad de palabras, una mirada, una ceja alzada, una sonrisa burlona o un ceño fruncido eran más que suficiente. Y aunque Mycroft era incluso más inteligente que Sherlock, nunca lo hizo sentir como un idiota. Y Greg había terminado enamorándose de él. Sabía que nunca habría nada entre ellos. Él no iba a arriesgar lo mejor que tenía por no poder dejar de pensar en sus estúpidos sentimientos. Mycroft no tenía relaciones más allá de lo necesario. Era un hombre solitario, acostumbrado a ser emocionalmente independiente. Que hubiese dejado entrar a Greg en su vida, que fuese una de las escasas personas en las que el analista confiaba era ya todo un regalo. No iba a echarlo a perder por querer algo que Mycroft no podía darle.  
Greg había estado bien con eso. Hasta esa tarde, cuando recibió la llamada de Anthea:  
\- Lady Alicia ha pasado por aquí para dejar unos documentos. Cualquiera diría que no pagamos a los becarios, ¿verdad? . Le ha recordado al señor Holmes que tienen "una bebida pendiente".  
Greg había reprimido un suspiro mientras apretaba el teléfono contra su oído.  
\- ¿Y? No es un delito invitar a un colega a beber algo. No puedo detenerla por eso.  
\- Pues habrá que revisar las leyes, detective.- Contestó la mujer con sorna.- Esto no es como John y tú tomando una copa, ambos sabemos lo que pretende tomar Lady Alicia después de esa copa.  
Está vez sí no pudo evitar resoplar mientras se frotaba la frente.  
\- Aunque así sea, ambos son adultos. Lo que haga Mycroft con su vida privada no es asunto mío.  
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿En serio? Bien, pues definitivamente es asunto mío cuando complica mi existencia. Y si es problema mío, es problema de todos, soy así de generosa.  
\- ¿Y en qué te afecta a ti que Lady cómo se llame y Mycroft tomen una copa?  
\- Oh, parece que no, ¿verdad? Pero me afectará. Ya lo he visto antes. El jefe empieza a salir con alguien, y, antes de que te des cuenta, ese alguien se está paseando por tu santuario, es decir tu oficina, como si fuese su casa, llamándote "cariño" y pidiéndote que les lleves café o le pasees al caniche mientras ellos hablan en el despacho.  
Greg se alegró de que la mujer no pudiera ver cómo se estremeció ante la mención de que Mycroft pudiera salir con alguien.  
\- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?  
\- Oh,no, para nada. Y no sólo será un problema para mi. Sherlock se volverá loco cuando deje de ser el centro de atención de su hermano y empezará a meterse en líos. Lo que volverá loco al doctor Watson y a todo su equipo del Yard. Lo que...  
\- Si, vale, si, lo pillo. Aún así, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.  
\- Bien, si usted lo dice... Empezaré a buscar un restaurante para la cita del Señor Holmes y Lady Alicia. Tal vez empiece a buscar también salones donde celebrar la boda.  
Sin más, la asistente de Mycroft había colgado, llevándose también su buen humor y dejándole un hormigueo extraño en el estómago.  
El texto de Sherlock: " ¡Lestrade, espabila!" tampoco había ayudado.  
Se obligó a volver su atención a Mycroft, que lo miraba claramente confundido.  
\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu día?- se obligó ha comenzar una conversación banal.  
\- Oh, bueno, lo de siempre: pequeñas crisis, grandes idiotas, Sherlock siendo insufrible, Anthea haciendo lo que le da la gana. Nada fuera de lo común.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Nada nuevo?¿Ninguna reunión sorpresa? ¿Nada... memorable?  
Greg trató de que pareciera una pregunta inofensiva y sintió que fallaba estrepitosamente. Por suerte, Mycroft estaba rellenando los vasos y no pareció darse cuenta.  
\- No. La única persona a la que no esperaba ver hoy fue a Lady Alicia. Está un poco... Rara. Más de lo acostumbrado. Sigue insistiendo en tomar una copa. Ya bebimos un vaso de agua el otro día después de la reunión. ¿Por qué insiste tanto? ¿No puede beber sola? Y ni siquiera me dice por qué quiere que hagamos algo así...  
Greg usó el vaso para ocultar su sonrisa. ¿De verdad el hombre era tan inocente?  
\- Esa Lady Alicia... ¿Es importante?  
Mycroft pareció dudar por un momento.  
\- Si. Bastante, si. Es... Es alguien a quien preferirías tener como aliada.  
\- ¿Es... atractiva?  
\- ... Si, supongo que algunos la definirían así.  
\- Ya veo... Entonces, ¿lo harás?  
\- ¿Haré qué?  
\- Aceptar su invitación.  
\- ¿Por qué es importante?  
\- No es importante... ¡Bueno, si!. Es decir, estamos hablando. Esto es una conversación y si una persona va a salir o no con alguien es algo que se mencionaría en una conversación normal. ¡No veo por qué te alteras por una simple pregunta!  
Greg se calló de repente, dándose cuenta de que había ido elevando el tono y aumentando la velocidad de sus palabras mientras apretaba el vaso en su mano. Mycroft lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.  
\- Creo que no soy yo quien está alterado, Gregory. Pero si tanto te interesa, la respuesta es no.  
Greg soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Yo no...  
\- Oh, ya sé, tu no quedas con la gente, no te relacionas, ni te reúnes para simplemente tomar una copa, no pierdes el tiempo con conversaciones banales .  
\- Exacto. Yo no quedo con gente, Gregory.  
Greg se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala, exasperado.  
\- Claro. Por que el gran Mycroft Holmes no puede tener una cita, quedar para tomar algo y...  
De repente se calló, volviéndose hacia Mycroft, que lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa, medio divertida, medio triste, en la cara, su cerebro cayendo en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.  
\- Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, Gregory. Tomando una copa, como cada viernes, teniendo una conversación.  
Greg se quedó paralizado, con el corazón a mil por hora, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de descubrir, pensando si podía ser verdad. Mycroft no quedaba con gente. Pero allí estaban, como cada viernes por la noche, desde hacía ya más de una década.  
Mycroft, frío, sarcástico e inaccesible, con todos, excepto con él.  
\- Yo no quedo con gente, Gregory. Quedo contigo. No tomo una copa ni tengo conversaciones con la gente, Gregory. Lo hago contigo.  
Los ojos de Greg se empañaron ligeramente mientras se arrodillaba frente al funcionario.  
\- Mycroft... Tu... Yo... Entonces esto es... Siempre ha sido...  
Mycroft se acercó a él, apoyando la frente contra la suya.  
\- ¿ La primera cita más larga de la historia? Probablemente.  
No pudo evitar reírse y sintió como la tensión desaparecía mientras rodeaba a Mycroft con sus brazos, respirando su aroma. El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su nuca.  
\- ¿ Eso significa que ya puedo besarte?  
Mycroft respondió dándole un beso en la sien.  
\- Por favor, llevo diez años esperando.


End file.
